


The Babysitter

by Canadianfan21



Series: A Roleplay A Day [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Punishment, Roleplay, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: When John asks molly to babysit, molly jumps at the chance to invite sherlock over for a bit of fun.





	1. Molly slaps Mr. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Roleplay series. Smutty fun with a bit of a plot :)

 ‘Mols I need a favor this evening. Been asked out to dinner, I need a sitter. Would you mind? 7pm?’ – John

Placing her scalpel down on the table next to her 4th body of the morning. Molly removed her gloves and picked up her phone from the tray. Smiling with the thought of seeing Rosie again, she replied.

‘Oh sure! I’ve got no plans. I will come straight from work :) ‘ – MH

She put her phone down and looked up at the clock. 1130am. Lunch time. She smirked and removed her lab coat, picking up her phone again she sent a quick text to sherlock.

‘730pm, John’s. I am babysitting ;)’ -MH

Almost immediately he responded.

‘John has a date? He never said anything to me?’ -SH

Molly chuckled at his pout. ‘Does Rosie sleep well? I deleted that information’ -SH

Molly smiled. ‘Yes she will be asleep’ -MH

A moment passed as she watched the screen for his reply. ‘Excellent’ -SH

~~

 

7pm John’s house Molly walked up to the Watson residence, when she noticed she was Not having to knock, John opened the door and surprised her. “Molly! Welcome, umm ya come in, I’m Sorry I’ve got to get going. You ahh.. you know where everything is. Help your self. I should be home late. Well.. I am hoping to.. ahh ok ya? Thanks again Mols!"

John patted molly on the back as he got into the waiting car out front. “umm.. alright then.” Molly said to herself, watching John pull away.

“Your bastard!” molly yelled at the TV. With a bowl of popcorn in her lap. The lights were turned low and Rosie was finally asleep. Having made herself comfortable on the couch, she didn’t even notice the time as sherlock crept in through the front door. Dropping an umbrella on purpose, he made his entrance with an annoyed expression. “Sherlock!?” molly asked out loud as she muted the TV. Waiting for him to appear, Her heart raced. Thinking that it could possibly be an intruder. “Sherlock!? Is that you?” she called out again. Placing her bowl on the table.

Then she seen him enter the living room through the kitchen. His face serious.

“Molly, I thought asked you when I left, to not eat on the couch?” sherlock said with a playful grin. He grabbed the bowl from off the table and started to eat. Molly smiled, realizing he was in character. ‘ahh he wants to play babysitter’ she thought.

“Oh! I’m Sorry Mr. Watson… I…I.. was being careful. “ she replied, putting her legs up on the couch. Sherlock grinned down at her. He looked around for Rosie, And gave Molly a questioning look. “I put Rosie to bed about fifteen minutes ago” molly smiled. Sherlock walked closer to where she sat. Shoving the bowl into her lap, he started removing his scarf and Belstaff.

Molly went to get up and retrieve her bag. “I should be off…”she said, but was cut off by Sherlocks hand on her arm. They locked eyes. His face serious. Molly couldn’t help but grin. “Stay… uuhhmmm.. I mean, Would you like a cup of tea with me before you go?” he asked, his grip on her arm loosening. Molly turned towards him, “Nah… I’m not in the mood for tea.. but thanks…mmmfff!”

Molly was cut off by sherlocks lips claiming hers roughly. Pinning her back against the door frame. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his hands dove into her hair, breaking away to suck on her neck.

“Mr. Watson! Your… you…” molly trailed off as her hands moved lower. Sherlocks grin turned lust, and his role was lost on him. But molly sensed he was letting his erection take away their game. Suddenly she smacks him in the face. “How dare you!!” she yells, pushing him away from her.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, she walked away and stood with her back to him. Waiting for him to apologize in character. Sherlock grinned. ‘hmm tisk tisk ms Hooper… now I can punish you. ‘ he thought as he gathered his form and walked to her.

“Molly…” he said, touching her arm. “Don’t!” she said, swatting him away. She walked back to the couch. Sitting down she pretended to sob. Sherlock sat down next to her, and thought of what she possibly wanted next from his character. He brought his hand down on her thighs gently and rubbed. “I… I read your signals wrong molly… I am truly sorry… but.. you slapped me.” Sherlock pointed out.

Molly stopped her fake sobs and looked up at him. “Mr. Watson… you kissed me!” she said, pleading with him to forgive her for the slap. “Please! Don’t call my dad… he will… he will…” molly bit her lip again, looking away from sherlocks gaze.

He shook his head and took his cell out of his pocket. “I didn’t do anything you didn’t want me to do molly… now.. as for slapping me.” He spoke softly, looking up a fake number to call. Molly placed both her hands on his thighs then. “Mr. Watson! I’m Sorry. Truly! I am.. please don’t call my dad!” she pleaded.

It was then that sherlock took in what she was wearing. A purple jumper, with tiny red apples scattered all over. Light Blue executive jeans. Her hair was up in a messy bun. And she even had a hint of shade on her lips. He smiled. “Hmm..” Placing his phone back into his pants. Mollys smile grew.

“I’m not so sure you really are sorry Molly.” He whispered. Watching as molly, looked down at his now tented pants. She parted her lips and intentionally licked them. Moving her hands upwards. Sherlock stopped her, his character annoyed. “Excuse me!?” he asked her, holding her wrists.

Molly acted shocked. “I… I… thought that…” she tried to explain. Sherlock moved to pin her back against the couch. “You thought what? You’d apologize to me by giving me a hand job!?” he asked, shoving her hands above her head. “Owe! Mr. Watson! Your hurting me!” she whined. Giving sherlock a wink, to let him know she was only hurt in character.

Grinning down at her, he quickly grew angry. “Oh? I highly doubt my grip on your wrist are hurting you. If anything molly… I’d say by the flush in your cheeks, you are aroused.” He deduced, using his free hand to pull her legs down from their defensive position in front of her chest. Molly let out a soft whine, as she tried to free her hands from his grip. “Get away from me! I want to go home.”

Sherlock smiled down at her, letting his hand free her wrists and trail down her arms softly. He leaned in and nipped her ear. “You don’t really want to leave do you? We’ve only just begun” Molly kept her arms above her head, turning to face him.

“You won’t call my dad!?” she asked with a pout. Sherlock grinned, bringing both his hands to her belt. “If you follow my directions molly, I promise.” He kissed her sensitive spot below her ear, letting his hand slip into her jeans. “Oh!” molly moaned, closing her eyes.

Sherlock smiled, “I take that as a yes?” nodding molly captured his lips with hers.


	2. The Breakfast Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wants a snack, but sherlock has other ideas.

‘They say only the good die young.. that just ain’t right  
Cause were having too much fun   
Too much fun tonight. ‘

 

Lana Del Rey’ voice echoed through the TV, as sherlock laid molly down on John’s couch. She smiled warmly, forgetting their role they played. But sherlock seemed annoyed with the music. Turning his attention away from her to give a disgusted grunt. “Off” he said, as he reached for the remote. Tossing it on the floor, and returning to molly. 

She giggled, when his hands reached up under her jumper. “I won’t have someone reminding me how much fun I’m going to have tonight..” he groaned, finding her nipple. “Oh!” molly inhaled sharply, running her hands through his hair. His lips captured hers, letting his tongue invade her with a groan. 

“Sherlock?” she tugged.  
“hmmm? Wait what!? Watson!” he looked at her.  
Molly giggled, “right! Sorry… Mr. Watson…” molly bit her lip.  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m famished, would it be ok to have a snack?” molly asked shyly, pushing him off her softly.  
Sherlock stood, his hands on his hips. His shirt straining to stay closed against his strong chest.   
“I suppose I could make a small something.” He said, extending his hand out for her to take.   
Molly stood, and followed him into the kitchen. 

John Watson was a very strict organized man. And ever since Mary died, his organization has become an obsession. As Rosie grows older and creates more of a mess, John’s house has become a sterile place at all times. He knew that when Molly came to babysit, she would want tea, or even a snack or two. He would leave exact things out for her. Knowing she would respect his home and only use what was provided.

Sherlock however, was not one to care for Johns wishes. 

Opening the fridge, sherlock grunted. “yogurts, cherries, a thing of…” he paused and brought the package out from the shelf. Holding it up he examined it. “Bologna?” he asked, waving it around. Finally tossing it back into the fridge. Continuing his search out loud. “asparagus, pickled…something.” 

Molly smirked as she watched him. Opening up the snack pantry, she cleared her throat. “Here.”  
Sherlock looked up. “You don’t wish to have a sandwhich?” he asked, leaning over the fridge door. “I mean this…” he held up the old Bologna. “ looks rather appetizing tho?”   
Molly giggled, reaching into the cupboard. “Brownies!” she exclaimed, holding out a fresh package. She shut the door quietly and sat down at the breakfast bar. Opening the pack gently, she grabbed one and held it out for him.

Walking towards her, he past her offering hand. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Molly shrugged, taking a bite of the brownie. “suit yourself” she grumbled while chewing.   
Sherlock laid soft kisses on her neck. “I bought those for Rosie Molly. Not for the babysitter!” he said in a joking voice. Mollys brows scrunched. “Rosie is only eight months!?”   
Sherlock looked down at the brownie. “so?” completely oblivious of her age and what she can eat. Clearly he was no dad. He was no John Watson. Molly giggled again, turning to face him. “Baby’s can’t eat these yet Darling” she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Leaving traces of chocolate, sherlock licked. “Hmm well, then it’s a good thing you are here to make sure I don’t give them to her.” He winked. 

Sherlock pushed the box of sweets off to the side, and pulled her up onto the bar. Bringing her hands to rest behind her, he nudged her legs apart and slid between them. “Now, was that snack to your liking Molly?” he asked, his eyes dark again, staring down at her. Molly bit her lip and nodded. 

“I do believe you have been avoiding your punishment for earlier” he spoke, as his fingers worked her open pants down her hips. Allowing him to slide them down her legs, she lifted herself. “Still?” she asked, her eyes dancing over his body. Wanting so badly to see his bare skin. Sherlock stood back and took one of her feet, removing her sock gently. “Yes, still” he said sternly. Dropping her leg and grabbing her other. 

Molly let her head drop to her shoulder. As sherlocks hands slid up her smooth legs to rest on her almost bare hips. “Take this off” he ordered her, tickling the skin under her jumper. She obeyed, slowly pulling it up and over her head. Tossing it to land on the floor.   
A chill flushed her bare skin and she brought her hands to her lap. “AHHH molly is cold!” sherlock chuckled, taking her hands and placing them behind her again. Leaning into her exposed shoulder, leaving hot kisses as he trailed his mouth lower. “hmm” molly moaned, closing her eyes. 

Sherlocks hands released her wrists, and roughly grabbed both of her breasts through her bra. “Oh!”   
“You wear such revealing under garments for a woman who looks after my baby!?” his fingers played with her nipples. Watching her writhe beneath his touch. “mmmmm” she moaned, opening her eyes.   
“Did you put these on hoping I would see them Molly?” he asked, slowly pushing aside one cup to reveal her flesh. She nodded down at him, watching as his mouth closed around the nipple. “Oh yes” she groaned, pushing her chest out to his mouth. He bit down softly, raising his head. “Naughty” he whispered, moving to give the same attention to her other breast. 

Mollys hands turned to fists on the counter and her legs opened wider to him, as his greedy mouth devoured her breasts.   
Suddenly sherlock stopped and moved away from her. Watching as she leaned forward, confusion in her eyes. 

“Undress me” he commanded, pointing to the floor. Molly hopped down and stood in front of him. “Absolutely” she smiled, bringing her hands to the buttons on his shirt.   
Sherlock caught her wrists, “Slowly Molly.” He whispered.

Molly bit her lip and looked over at the clock. ‘8:35’ she smirked up at sherlock, then drew her attention to his shirt. Slowly.


	3. Watson's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock (watson) takes his babysitter to his bedroom.

Once Sherlock’ shirt was completely open, molly took advantage of his bare skin. Dragging her fingernails lightly across his chest and nipples, She stole a glance at his face. Finding him staring down at her with the darkest of eyes. His mouth parted slightly. His hands came up to cradle her elbows as, she continued to remove his shirt from his body.

Slowly dropping the light blue garment to the floor, Molly began unzipping his pants. As Sherlocks hands softly caressed their way up her arms.

Molly hooked her fingers inside and gently tugged the remainder of his clothing to the floor. Leaving his erect cock to bounce up against her chin, as she knelt down to move the clothes out of the way. Leaning back up, she was stopped by his hands on her shoulders. “Stay” he said with a husky tone. Molly looked up at him, eyes full of lust. She made to protest. “But..Mr.Watson..” Sherlock took her hair in his fist, “Be a good girl for me Molly, and I wont tell your father.” He said, a small grin moving across his face. Knowing she wouldn’t disappoint him. Molly’s hands came to rest on his thighs, as she scooted closer to his cock. Level with him, enough to give him a proper tending to. Yet she smiled wickedly, staring up at him, as his expression grew irritated. “Now Molly “ he ordered, tugging her head so her lips grazed the tip.

She darted her tongue out to lick the drop of pre-cum that glazed the head. “mmmm” she moaned, licking her lips. Sherlock sighed, gently running his hand through her hair, encouraging her to continue. “That’s my girl”

Molly settled her mouth around his cock and took him slowly from tip to base. Running her fingertips up his thighs to rest on either side of his hips. Creating the most delicious moan to escape Sherlocks throat. “Jesussss” Molly smiled, looking up at him as she continued to slowly suck. From tip, to base. Tip, to base. In a rhythm she knew drove him mad.

Watching as his eyes closed, his head fall back, his hips push forward, and his grip in her hair tighten. She could tell he was fighting the urge to thrust into her throat. Watching his breathing hitch, as she sucked a bit faster. Suddenly he let go of her hair, and reached behind her for the back of the bar stool. Gripping it’s edge, as he pushed into her. “mmm fuck, you’re amazing at that…” One of Molly’s hands joined in, grasping his balls and kneading them softly. As her mouth continued it’s steady rhythm. As her other hand scraped gently up and down his thigh. “hmmmm ahh” she moaned, releasing him with a pop, as she stole a glance up at him, And then took him into her mouth again.

“fuuckk!” Sherlock growled, gripping the stool. “Take it, you dirty dirttty…AHH! “ he grunted, unable to control his hips from thrusting hard into her mouth. Molly’s hands gripped his hips, as she prepared for his climax. Relaxing her throat, and looking up at him. “mmhmm hmmmm” she moaned against his cock. And that was enough to throw him over the edge. As he looked down at his dirty babysitter, her wanton eyes staring up at him, as his cock fully buried deep in her throat, gagging as he thrust hard and fast. “Cummming….AHHH!” Molly felt his seed spill down her throat, and she swallowed without missing a beat of sucking.

She continued to slowly ease him back, “hmmm mmm” she moaned between movements. Looking up at him as he let go of the stool and stood straight. Sherlock took her hair and dragged her up, releasing his cock with a loud smack, dripping saliva from her mouth, as he claimed her lips with his.

Her hands wrapping around his waist, feeling his wet cock against her belly. His tongue was fierce with dominating stroke against hers. Telling her she was his, as she fought to keep up. “mmmm” she moaned, as he broke the kiss and nipped her lip gently.

“Where did you learn that my dirty girl?” he asked, letting go of her hair to run his hands down her back to grasp her ass. Molly licked her lips, and smiled shyly. “My Boyfriend taught me well” Sherlock gave her a wicked grin, “You’re boyfriend must be quite the man” Squeezing her ass hard, his fingers reached lower to find her wet hole. Running softly. “Oh!” Molly sighed, resting her head against his chest. Sherlock lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Not here” he growled, walking them out and up the stairs to his (Dr. Watsons) bedroom.

 

Pushing the door open with his foot, he placed Molly down to stand in front of him. They both stared at the bed. “Are you sure we should be in here?” she asked, out of character. Sherlock smiled. “You don’t want to?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her breasts. Her hands came up to grip his hair, as he buried his face in her neck. “Oh yes, of course I do” she moaned, as he walked her toward the bed, pushing her down on her stomach.

He stood behind her, Watching as she pushed her ass up towards him. Her face rested against her arms. He gripped his cock, easing it back to full erection. Watching her wiggle for him. “Mr.watson? Aren’t you going to fuck me now?” She asked, in a shy voice. Bringing one of her fingers to her mouth and biting it. Sherlock hissed at the sight, pulling her legs to the edge of the bed, And placing his cock at her entrance.

His eyes darkened as he sucked a finger into his mouth and brought it to her puckered hole staring up at him. Molly’s hips bucked and she giggled at the sensation. “Which hole shall I violate Molly?” he asked, leaning in to nibble her wiggling cheeks. Molly’s face turned pink, as she turned away from him. “Not that one. Please.” She whined. Sherlock gave her a hard smack on her ass, causing her to jolt her head back up. “Too bad, we could have so much fun there you know” he growled, slowly easing his cock into her cunt. “But I’m sure your boyfriend shoves his cock in both on a regular basis” he hisses, feeling her tightly adjust to him deep within her.

“mmhmm AHHH! Yaaa” Molly moans, lifting her body up from laying to kneeling. He stills inside her, “Push back on me, I want to see you work for my cock” he says sternly, gathering her hair in his fist and pulling her back. Her hands reach around to grip his thighs as she pushes his cock in and out.

“Ohhh.. mmm…yes! She moans in between thrusts. “close!” Molly whispers, her neck starting to strain from his firm grip on her hair. Sherlock releases her, And grips her hips. Pulling her to him. “Ya? “ he asks, as he pumps into her hard and fast. “Oh fuck!” Molly cries, gripping the sheets of Watson’s bed.

She lets go. Spasming around his cock, he feels her orgasm take over. Her cunt gripping him as he pumps to his completion. Molly drops her head in defeat, breathless. But Sherlock hasn’t cum yet, and she hears him wimper as she fights to ride her. Molly turns her head to look at him. “mmm that’s it baby. Fuck me!! Yes!!” she moans in appreciation. Pushing back on him, throwing her head back, her hair whipping her backside. “Ya!! Come inside me! I wanna feel it!” She moans.

Sherlock can’t hold on anymore. Stopping himself, long enough to release for the second time this evening. Deep inside her. Laying together on Watson’s bed, they recover. Their breathing slowing down. Molly stares at the ceiling, as Sherlock scans the room. Bringing him back to reality. “I’ve got to go” he says, jolting up to leave. Molly sits up and watching him, stiffling a giggle.

 

She gathers her clothes and meets him in the livingroom. Watching as he retrieves his last article of clothing from the coat rack. “See you tomorrow?” She asks, shyly. Waiting next to him as he buttons up his belstaf. Sherlock turns to face her. Smiling down, he takes her face in his hands. “Always” he whispers. Bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips. He’s gentle for the first time this evening. Relasing her, he opens the front door. “Johns home” molly watches as Sherlock hurries past John coming up the walkway. Puzzled, John stops to watch him fly by. “umm Sherlock?” he askes Molly giggles.

A panic rising in her chest.

‘Shit! His bed!’


End file.
